


[podfic] Bridges you didn't know you crossed

by jelazakazone, klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Female Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Yuletide 2013, Yuletide Treat, multivoice podfic, post-musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Around the time that Glinda first hears Elphaba's song sung around the palace, she starts having dreams of Elphaba."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bridges you didn't know you crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bridges you didn't know you crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098506) by [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter). 



**Notes:**  post-musical, future fic, female friendship, Yuletide Treat  


Cover Art created by [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)**[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Wicked\)%20_Bridges%20you%20didn't%20know%20you%20crossed_.mp3) | **Size:** 22.7 MB | **Duration:** 18:41
  * [Podbook](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(Wicked\)%20_Bridges%20you%20didn't%20know%20you%20crossed_.m4b) | **Size:** 35.9 MB | **Duration:** 0:18:41

  
---|---  
  
Thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) for hosting us!


End file.
